


Happy Valentine's Day

by annabeth_the_spn_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly canon verse but it's sometime before s13 and Charlie is not dead, The only reason this has a teen rating is because the show does so don't worry about the rating, This isn't very good but its cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_spn_nerd/pseuds/annabeth_the_spn_nerd
Summary: Dean has had a crush on Castiel for a long time, and he made the mistake of telling Charlie about it. She wants him to tell Cas how he feels on Valentine's Day, but should he? There are so many things that could go wrong! But Cas is so awesome...





	1. Chapter I (Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So...this fic is terrible and I'm sorry, but I think it's pretty cute and I'm proud of myself for actually finishing a fic, so here it is! (Also, I'm sorry the chapters are so short! Especially Chapter 4-I needed to change POV and the chapter is ridiculously short.)

Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Cas going through the fridge. He walked up to his friend and took a deep breath.

Cas smiled when he saw him. “Ah, good morning, Dean. Do you know-?”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, cutting off his best friend.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. “For what?”

“For anything that Charlie may do to you today.” _And by you I mean us,_ he thought, but he didn’t say it.

“Why would she do anything to me?”

Dean rubbed his hands over his face. “I-I don’t know, man. It’s Valentine’s Day today, and she’s- she just likes to be a dick, I guess.”

“Umm… okay.” He paused, making the whole thing even more awkward. “Do you know where the milk is?”

  
“Huh? Oh. Yeah, sorry. I used the last of it in my coffee this morning. Do you want me to go pick some up?”

  
“No, it’s okay. I was just making some hot chocolate for Charlie, but she said I can use water.”

  
“You know how to make hot chocolate?”

  
“Yes. Well, I do now. Charlie taught me yesterday.”

  
“Cool. If you need any help, just- let me know, okay?”

  
“Okay. Thanks, Dean.”

  
Dean went back to his room, and threw himself onto the bed. “Jesus, how am I going to survive today?” he mumbled to himself. Charlie Bradbury was like a little sister to him, and they told each other everything. Unfortunately, that meant that Dean had told her about his “huge crush” (Charlie’s words not his) on Castiel.

  
Charlie was a good person, and she was normally pretty good about keeping this whole thing to herself. But, there were a few times Dean had caught her trying to trick him into admitting his feelings. She meant well, and she understood that Dean wasn’t ready yet, but she encouraged him to tell his best friend the truth. He could hear her voice in his head from a few months before.

  
_If you don’t tell him, and something happens, you may not ever even get to know whether it could work. It could be the best thing that ever happened, to you, man. You have to do it._

  
Dean knew that she had been right, but he couldn’t do it. At least not yet.

  
_I get if you’re not ready. Especially since you haven’t come out as bi yet. It’s all difficult for you, and that’s completely fine. But- think about it, Dean._

  
Dean did think about it. Constantly. He wondered if Charlie knew that. She probably did.

  
Valentine’s Day would be the worst. Dean always felt extra romantic and sappy on Valentine’s Day. He would never let his brother know that, though. Sam thought that all Dean did on Valentine’s Day every year was hook up with some chick, but really, the older Winchester would meet someone (not always a woman) at a bar or something, but he’d take that person out on a real date with food and flowers and stuff. It was always fun and romantic, but he always let the person know that it was probably just gonna be a one-time thing and he’d be out of town soon.

  
**************

  
There was a knock at the door that startled Dean out of his thoughts.

  
“Dean?” Charlie. She sounded…concerned?  
He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Come on in, kiddo.”

  
She sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Dean’s arm. “How are you doing?”

  
“I don’t know what you mean.”

  
“Dean. I’m not stupid. I overheard you talking to Cas in the kitchen earlier. Do you really think I’m going to mess with you today?”

  
“You told me you were going to, Charlie.”

  
“Oh, I was just kidding, man. I thought you knew that. I’m so sorry.” She placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

  
“It’s okay, I guess. Besides, that’s not what’s really bothering me.”

  
“I know. You want to talk about it?”

  
“Not really.”

  
“Are you sure? ‘Cause I’m free to talk until…” She lifted her hand off the other hunter’s shoulder and looked down at her watch. “7 PM. I have a date.”

  
They locked eyes, and they both knew the answer was no. “Alright, I’ll go get us some beers, and I’ll be right back, ‘kay?”

  
“Yup.”

By the time Charlie got back with drinks, Dean had washed his face in the bathroom sink and was sitting on his bed loosely hugging a pillow.

  
“Hey.” She said softly.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Ready to tell me what’s going on?”

  
“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter II (Sam)

“Hey, Cas. Have you seen Dean or Charlie?” Sam asked, walking into the library where Castiel was reading the newspaper on his laptop.

  
“I saw them both a few hours ago. I think they went to Dean’s room.”

  
“Dean’s? Are you sure? Mine has the nicest TV, and he’s been hanging out in there a lot since he started complaining about his TV’s sound.”

  
“I’m pretty sure.”

  
“Okay, thanks.”

  
He walked over to Dean’s room. He was about to knock on the door, but then he heard something through the cracked door.

_I guess Dean still hasn’t fixed the door,_ he thought. The door had kept opening, and Dean had mentioned fixing it this week, but apparently, he hadn’t yet. Sam wasn’t trying to listen in, of course, but it was hard not to overhear.

  
“Dean, are you- are you in love with him?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. But I gotta say, Charlie, I see him sometimes and it just makes me feel like I’m gonna throw up. But- like, not in a bad way.” He sighed. “Does that even make sense?”

  
_Oh my God,_ Sam thought. Dean and Charlie were obviously talking about a guy. And honestly, THANK GOD! Maybe Dean was finally going to come out.

  
Sam wasn’t stupid. He’d seen Dean check out guys many times. Gunner Lawless, that douche-y deputy in Hibbing after that vamp attack, Aaron- that guy with the Golem who helped them kill Hitler, and mainly…Castiel. And those guys weren’t the only ones. He’d seen Dean check out guys all the time. Still, the elder Winchester was so freakin’ awkward about it. He probably thought that Sam had no clue about any of this, but it was just so obvious.

  
Are they talking about Castiel? Sam wondered. Frankly, he was hoping it was. He wasn’t sure if he could stand any more of that whole eye thing that Dean and Cas did all the time. He shook his head as he thought about the amount of freaking sexual tension he’d had to put up with through the years.  
By the time he realized that he should probably go back to the library and leave Dean and Charlie to their conversation, Dean had seen him. Damn.

  
“Sam?"

  
Sam fidgeted with his hands and stepped forward. “Uh…hey.”

  
Dean came over to the door to see his brother. “Is something wrong?” He had a beer in one hand, and a throw pillow underneath the other. Behind him, Charlie was lying on his bed, on her stomach. She was leaning on her elbows, with her feet in the air, crossed over each other. She had a beer, too, and a pillow under her chest.

  
“N-no, um… I was just- I was going to head to the store, I was wondering if you needed anything.”

  
“Oh. Okay. You didn’t- um… you didn’t hear anything we were talking about, did you?”

  
“No.” he laughed nervously. “What, are you planning a party or something behind my back?”

  
Dean laughed and rubbed his neck. “Nah, uh…don’t worry about it. Um… we need milk.”

  
“Okay. That it?”

  
“I think so.”

  
“Okay.” Sam started to walk away.

  
“Hey, Sammy?”

  
He turned around. “Yeah?”

  
“Pie.”

  
“Of course.”

  
Dean smiled. “That’s it, I think. Thanks.”

  
“No problem.”

  
Once he was out of Dean’s sight, he leaned against the wall and sighed. “Ugh, now I actually have to go to the store,” He mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter III (Dean)

“Wow, that was one of the least smooth conversations I’ve ever heard in my life,” Charlie giggled, as Dean lay down next to her on his bed. His feet were in her face, but she didn’t really care, and the figured her feet were probably in his face, too.

  
“Shut up.”

  
They both laughed for a bit, but when they started to calm down, they got back to what they’d been talking about before Sam had interrupted. “Okay, okay.” Charlie said, taking a deep breath. “So….”

  
“So…” Dean agreed, sighing.

  
“Today’s Valentine’s Day, are you gonna say something?”

  
He made a sort of growling noise. “I don’t know. I mean, almost everything in me is screaming at me not to, but there’s this one part of my brain that keeps reminding me of that thing you said about how telling him could be the best thing I ever do.”

  
“Well, I can’t tell you what to do, Dean, but I think that you should do it. The worst thing that could happen is that he doesn’t feel the same and things are awkward for a little while. But no matter what happens, you guys always work it out. I mean, hell, you’ve tried to kill each other multiple times, and you’ve gotten over that, so I’m sure you can get over this if it doesn’t work out.”

  
“What if it doesn’t work out and I can’t get over him? I mean, I kind of like the way he makes me feel but I also kind of hate it and I want to just be with him already, you know?”

  
“Yeah, I know. I really don’t know, Dean. We can just keep praying and keep thinking that everything happens for a reason.”

  
“Pray to who? Cas? I don’t think that’ll work that well.”

  
“No, Chuck! If you’ve literally had God live in your home, you can probably assume that he pays at least a little attention to you.”

  
“Really? I kind of take more comfort in the idea that Chuck’s not actually paying attention, because if he is and he sees all the crap that we’ve gone through-“

  
She nodded. “That’s fair. I don’t know, Dean. You’re making sense, but something just tells me that you should tell Cas how you feel.”

  
“You’re probably right, you always are, but- “

  
“I know. And that’s okay, Dean. If you’re not ready yet, I understand. And I’ve said this before. Not being ready yet is completely okay, but if you feel like you might be, I feel like you should go for it. I know I can’t give you perfect advice because nothing like this has ever happened to me before, but for some reason, I feel like this is the perfect time.”

  
“I really don’t know, Charlie, but thanks for talking to me.”

  
“Anytime, man,” she said, groaning as she got up and stretched. “If you need me just call, okay?” She patted Dean on the shoulder.

  
“Yeah. Have fun on your fake date.”

  
Charlie smiled, and pretended to be offended. “How dare you! I totally have a date!”

  
“No, you don’t.”

  
She chuckled. “Fine, I’m just going to the bar. What did you call Valentine’s Day that one time? Unattached drifter Christmas? If I can’t score tonight, I simply cannot score.”

  
He smiled lovingly and hugged her with one arm. “You’re a dork.”

  
“I know. So are you.”

She left, and Dean was worried to be once again left alone with his thoughts. He walked out to the kitchen, and saw Castiel sitting at the table.

  
“Hello, Dean.”

  
“Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

  
“Nothing. I was just reading this book, but I don’t understand it.”

  
Dean looked over to see what the book was and laughed when he did. “Twilight? Yeah, trust me man, nobody does. Where did you even get that from?”

  
“It was here.”

  
“Well, it shouldn’t be.” He took the book out of his friend’s hand and put it on the counter, acting like it was disgusting to be touching it.

  
“Okay.” Cas smiled, and Dean thought he might melt into a puddle. It was a genuine, beautiful, smile, and Dean didn’t get to see it much. It was one of his favourite things in the world to look at.

  
“Dean?”

  
“Huh?” Dean snapped back from wherever his mind had gone off to.

  
“I asked how your day is going, but you were just standing there looking at me. You scared me for a second.”

  
“Oh, sorry. I don’t-” He cleared his throat. “Um, my day is going alright so far. Yours?”

  
“Alright. I haven’t done much today.”

  
“Yeah, it’s kind of weird when we aren’t working, isn’t it? You feel like there’s nothing to do."

  
“Mm.” Cas nodded.

  
“Want to grab some beers and just hang out?”

  
“I’d like that. Do you want to watch that movie you love with the guns and the tuberculosis?” He paused, thinking about the name of the movie. “Tombstone?”

  
“Hell yeah! Thanks, Cas.”

  
“You’re welcome. I’ll go put it on the TV in my room.”

  
_Well, he’s being unusually nice,_ Dean thought. _…Is he gonna kill me or something?_


	4. Chapter IV (Dean)

After grabbing some beers microwaving some popcorn, Dean went down the hall to Cas’ room. When he got there, Cas was laying on his bed, covered in a red throw blanket with white snowflakes on it.

  
“Cas.”

  
“Hmm?” Th angel sat up, and when Dean saw the shirt he was wearing, he completely froze for just long enough that the silence was uncomfortable.

  
“Is that my AC-DC t-shirt?” he asked, when he finally spoke.

  
“…Maybe. Sorry, I spilled wine on my other shirt, and Sam’s doing laundry today, so I didn’t have anything else.”

  
“Within the last five minutes, you managed to somehow get wine, spill it on your shirt, change into my shirt, get the movie set up, and then sit back down and put on a blanket?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Why- and how- did you even have wine? I was bringing beer with me.”

  
“The wine is a present from Charlie. She got it a few days ago. I was taste testing.”

  
“Wh- you know what? Okay,” Dean said, shaking his head and smiling as if to say ‘Whatever you say, man’. He did that with Cas a lot.

Cas looked freaking incredible. His hair was all messy, and the t-shirt- God, he looked good in a t-shirt. Especially because it was _Dean’s_ t-shirt. Dean had only ever seen him in normal clothes like that a few times before. And not only did he look great, but he was so relaxed. That was a side of Castiel that nobody ever got to see, and it looked good on him.

  
Dean sat down next to the angel, after grabbing another blanket from the pile Cas had in the corner of his room (he got cold easy, so Dean had bought him a bunch for Christmas).

  
“Move over.” He shoved Cas lightly, smiling playfully and pressing play on the remote.


	5. Chapter V (Castiel)

_Wow,_ Cas thought. Here he was, on Valentine’s Day, lying next to this amazing man who had saved the world so many times, watching dumb movies, and wearing an AC-DC t-shirt. This was not what he’d imagined life on Earth would be like, but it was so much better than anything he could’ve thought up.

  
Cas had never been in love before, but he was like 99.999% sure that that was what he’d been feeling for the last few years. From people’s descriptions, it seemed to be the only reasonable explanation. He’d had what he’d heard many humans refer to as a “crush” on Dean since- well, since their first “real” meeting, when Dean stabbed him in the chest. That’s a weird moment to start falling for someone, and Cas knew that, but hey, he had no control over how (incredibly) attractive the man he saved from Hell happened to be when he was doing his job. Or when he was talking about something he’s passionate about. Or when he was singing. Or pretty much any time ever.

  
He’d thought that the crush would eventually go away, but it only got worse as time went on and he and Dean became closer and closer. Dean’s just- not like how he wants people to think he is. He acts like this big tough guy all the time, but he’s quite the opposite. He’s scared of needles. And the only reason he has walls up is because he keeps getting his heart broken. The poor man has had way, way too much on his shoulders his whole life, and he has what is probably the worst job in the world, but he just keeps on going and doing the job because he’s him and that’s what he does. And he can be vulnerable, and he can get scared, but he never shows any of it. Cas only knew because he and Dean had been best friends for a long time. Dean probably thinks that if Cas knew everything about him, he wouldn’t like him anymore, but honestly, the more he learned about his best friend, the harder he fell for him.

  
“Cas! Hello, Earth to Castiel!”

  
“Huh? Uh…Yeah?”

  
“The movie. You are watching, right?”

  
“Um, of course.”

  
“Well, you just missed one of my favourite parts, while you were staring off into space. You alright?”

  
Cas glanced over at the TV, which was paused on one of the actors making a really ridiculous face, that might not have been nearly as weird if it wasn’t frozen like that.

  
“I’m fine,” Cas said, quietly.

  
Dean looked at him, his eyes full of concern. “Cas, I know that ‘I’m fine’ never actually means ‘I’m fine’.”

  
“Really, Dean. I’m just- a little tired, I guess.”

  
Dean didn’t look like he believed that that was the only thing going on in Cas’ head, but all he said was, “Yeah, sitting around all day will do that to you.”

  
He didn’t hit play. In fact, he didn’t move at all. It seemed like his face had gotten closer to Cas’, but why would that be happening?

They just sat there, looking at each other for a while. Cas’ eyes flicked between the hunter’s eyes and lips.

  
“Cas, I-” Dean whispered. He didn’t seem to have an ending to the sentence.

  
Yeah, their faces were definitely closer than they were before. How, Cas had no idea. He didn’t think either of them had moved, but then again, he wasn’t paying much attention to anything but Dean’s eyes and mouth.

  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Cas?” said a voice from the hall.

  
“Charlie,” Cas whispered, still stuck in whatever little bubble he and Dean were in. “Oh! Charlie!”


	6. Chapter VI (Dean)

Honestly, Dean felt like he’d just come out of some sort of trance. Were he and Cas about to kiss? _God, they were._ And Charlie had walked in at exactly that moment.

  
Wow, she had the absolute Worst. Timing. Ever.

  
_DAMN IT!_ He thought. He loved Charlie to pieces, but right then, he just wanted to throw whatever he could find at her.

  
“Oh,” Charlie said, her face contorting as she tried as hard as she possibly could to not grin as big as humanly possible. Dean recognized that face. Charlie had looked like that back when Dean had finally had the balls to tell her that he had a crush on Cas. “I was- um- hi.”

  
“Hi,” Cas said. His face was red, and Dean’s probably was too. “Did you- um, need-“

  
“I- no, I just- no.” She blushed.

  
“I, um, tried the wine.”

  
“Yeah? Was it good?”

  
“Yeah, but I ruined my shirt. That’s why I’m wearing this.” Castiel laughed awkwardly and pointed to Dean’s t-shirt.

  
“Oh, ha-ha.” Charlie fiddled with the necklace she was wearing. It was gold, with two charms, a C and a W. Dean had got it for her for her birthday one year. He got it with the intent of the charms representing Charlie (or Celeste) Winchester, but ever since he’d told her about how he felt about his best friend, she’d teased him about giving it to the angel “for your wedding, you know?” and saying the C stood for Castiel.

  
Dean tried hard not to crack a smile thinking about that conversation. He cleared his throat loudly. “Charlie, are you here because you found that book I was looking for?”

  
“Uh, yes?”

  
“Okay.” He turned to Cas. “I’ll be right back, okay? I have to talk to Charlie for like two seconds.”

  
“Yeah, okay.”

  
As Dean left the room, his and Cas’ eyes never left one another. He ended up walking out the door backwards in an attempt to make the eye contact last longer, but he’d walked into the wall by accident. Cas laughed, and Dean smiled. That was one of his favourite sounds in the world. Charlie dragged him out into the hall while he was just standing there like an idiot staring at Cas.

  
Once the door was closed, Charlie let that huge grin she’d been holding in take over her face, and she punched Dean in the arm.

  
“I’m so sorry for interrupting, man! Holy sh- he was gonna kiss you!”

  
Dean smiled softly and glanced back over at the door to Cas’ room. “He was, wasn’t he?”

  
“Yeah! You better get the hell back in there, and soon!”

  
“Bossy.”

  
“Hey, I’m your family. I’m just trying to do what’s best for you. And you know you wanna go make out with that angel.”

  
“Oh, Ssh!” He punched her playfully and glanced toward Cas’ door again.

  
She smiled lovingly and pushed her friend brother backwards. “Go, Dean. Good luck. I Love you.”

  
“I know.” He smiled and went back into Cas’ room, where Cas was sitting on the bed.

  
“Hey,” he said quietly, walking towards the angel.

  
“Hey.”

  
Dean went over to sit down on the bed in the same place as before they were interrupted. “Sorry about that, there was this book on lycanthropy that I lost earlier this week, and she found it and-“

  
“Dean,”

  
“I’d thought it was in my room, but I tore that place apart and there was nothing, so-“

  
“Dean,”

  
“I went looking for it in the library in case Sammy had put it back for some reason but-“

  
“Dean!”

  
“What?”

  
“Shut up.” Cas leaned in close to Dean and placed a hand on the side of the hunter’s face.

  
Dean shut up completely for a second, before he absolutely had to speak. But it was important. “I have to say one more thing,” he whispered.

  
“What?” Cas whispered back, leaning in even closer.

  
“Kiss me.”

  
He smiled. “Mm, gladly.”

  
Their lips met, and it felt freakin’ incredible. He'd waited so long for this, and it was finally happening. God, it felt- right. That made him sound like a character in a freaking rom-com, but it was the only way Dean could think to describe it, besides maybe ‘perfect’, which wasn’t much better.

  
They kissed for a long while, only parting due to Dean’s need for oxygen.

  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas," Dean whispered, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

  
The angel kissed him again, lightly. He was grinning ear-to-ear, and so was Dean. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	7. Chapter VII (Dean)

The next morning when Dean woke up, he smiled down at the floor next to the bed, where clothes were strewn all over. He picked up an AC-DC t-shirt and grinned at it. Last night had really happened.

  
_Wow. I slept with Cas,_ he thought. He thought he’d never get rid of the dumb smile plastered across his face. There was a chance that this could work. That Dean could be in an actual, long-term relationship with the man he loves. Yeah, no way that smile was going anywhere.

  
He quickly got dressed in his clothes from the night before and tried to look as grumpy as he could. Normally, at this time of day, if Dean hadn’t had coffee yet he’d be ready shoot anybody who got between him and the coffee machine, and he wouldn’t say a word ‘til he’d gotten through his cup, but today was different. He felt like he could do freakin’ cartwheels… if he knew how and was much younger.

  
He wasn’t sure if Cas would want to tell Sam and Charlie yet, so he headed to his room to change into his pajamas. On his way there, though, he ran into Charlie. Literally.

  
“Sorry!” He said, helping her up off the floor.

  
“Hey, don’t be sorry. You gotta go change so I don’t find out you and Cas banged, right?”

  
“Yes. Uh- no. Shut up.”

  
She laughed. “Go ahead. And hey- congrats, man.”

  
He smiled. “Thanks, kiddo. I think this might actually work out.”

  
“Think? I know.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“No, I actually know. Chuck came to me in a dream last night. It was really weird, he played guitar, and there were alpacas-“ She made a face before continuing. It made Dean wonder what the alpacas had done to her. “Anyway, he told me this whole story about how this was his plan all along and how hard he’s shipped you and Cas all these years.”

  
“Uh… I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

  
“Yeah, I didn’t either. Okay, go get dressed. Cas is in the shower, B-T-dubs.”

  
“Thanks, Charlie.”

  
**************************

  
Later, Dean was in the library reading the paper, when he felt a pair of lips press against his neck. Cas was all touchy-feely today, and Dean liked it. “Hey, baby,” he said softly.

  
Cas smiled at the pet name. “I have something for you,” he whispered.

  
“Oh yeah?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
The hunter turned around in his chair to look at Cas and saw his brother standing behind the angel, pretending to look disgusted, but failing miserably. He looked so happy and proud. Dean grinned at him. “Hiya, Sammy.”

“Hey. You guys are gross.”

  
“I’m not gonna apologize for it, man. I’m happy.”

  
“I know. It’s contagious.” Sam and Dean just stayed like that for a second, smiling and having a conversation with their eyes instead of words that would be hard to put on paper, but made perfect sense to the both of them.

  
“Here, man,” Sam said. “Cas asked me to help him make this for you.” He handed his brother a present that looked kind of like a 3-year-old had wrapped it.

  
“I wrapped it myself,” Cas said, looking proud of himself.

  
Dean laughed. “You did a good job, babe.” He unwrapped the present and his eyes filled with tears when he saw what it was.

  
It was a framed collage of photos of Dean and Cas throughout the time that they’d known each other, with hearts all over it. The frame was white, but it had red lettering on it that read  
HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY.  
Across the top, and  
I LOVE YOU.  
Across the bottom. The back of the frame had both their names written on it, and the date.

  
Dean stood up and threw his arms around Castiel. “I love you, too,” he said, voice breaking.

  
Sam smiled. “Alright guys, who wants to go out to eat? Wherever you guys want, my treat.”

  
“Really?” Dean asked.

  
“Of course. As my thank you for finally having sex and saving me from those ridiculously awkward staring contests on cases.”

  
“Staring contests? What are you talking about?” Dean said, looking genuinely confused.

  
Sam laughed. “You seriously don’t-? You know what? It’s nothing. Where do you want to go?”

  
Cas smiled. “I think I know just the place.” He paused. “It’s not a restaurant, though.”

  
“Where are you thinking?” Charlie asked. Dean looked over to see her taking a bite into an apple and smiling. Dean wondered if she’d been standing in the doorway this entire time.

  
“Anyone up for a ride to Sioux Falls? I heard there’s some great chicken up there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I know that it wasn't that great but I'm pretty proud of myself for getting it done and actually posting it. Thanks for reading it!


End file.
